Valentine's Day
by Dany-kunn
Summary: San Valentin, un nuevo amor renacerá en dos personas en el día de los enamorados. Que les deparará a ellos?...sonadow, lemon yaoi extreme, SonicSemeXShadowUke. muy feliz San Valentin


ADVERTENCIA: Este one-shot será para mayores de 20 años, contiene lenguaje adulto, yaoi lemon extreme, SonicSemeXShadowUke(lo sé, no es genial?).Si eres de mente sana o antisonadow, se le ruega que no dejen comentarios obscenos o insultos.¬¬ ____________________________________________________________________________________________

Valentine day

Día de San Valentín!!!, en este día todas las parejas se muestran el interminable amor que se llevan una con otra, otros están solos porque prefieren la soledad y lo dejaron en soledad y….otros, quienes apenas conocen a una persona pero aún así la ama aunque no sabe como expresarse o si quiera sabe que es ese nuevo sentimiento por esa persona.

En la mañana de San Valentín, un erizo azul corría buscando un refugio de una fastidiosa eriza rosa loca por él. Sonic buscaba de un lado a otro un buen escondite, mientras no muy lejos, Amy Rose lo seguía sin descanso.

-ven aquí Sonic!!!-corría como loca con corazones en sus ojos

-maldita sea, tengo que huir- musitó el erizo azul sin parar de correr, de repente se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea, ir con uno de sus amigos y esconderse hasta que el día acabara-eso es, a con Knuckles!!!-dijo muy entusiasta y en velocidad supersónica perdió a Amy de vista.

-- --

Sonic había llegado a Isla Esmeralda, era un lugar donde Knuckles siempre estaba sea noche o día. En ese instante Sonic logró captar un aroma rico pero muy fuerte y lo primero que vio fue a su amigo ponerse perfume, el erizo azul se quedó con cara de "WTF?!!!"

Knuckles sintió una presciencia y volteó, se alegró al ver que era su amigo-hola Sonic, como estas? Necesito que me ayudes en mi cita-dijo acercándose

-cita? Tienes una….cita?-preguntó impresionado-vaya y pensar que creí que nunca salías de esta mugrosa isla-se burló Sonic-y, se puede saber quien es la afortunada?-dijo golpeando el brazo de Knuckles con su codo

-mmm….cofcofRougecofcof-dijo entre tos

-nnnuuuuu, no me la creo…y pensar que eran tan rivales-carcajeó Sonic

-bueno, el dicho dice "los que se pelean se aman" ¬¬-se defendió

-esas son webadas, está bien, te voy a ayudar a conquistar a la murciélago de tus sueños-dijo para luego marcharse.

-- --

En la ciudad, en un departamento, un erizo negro y rojo estaba sentado en un sillón con cara de "y que chingaos hago yo aquí?" mientras desde un cuarto oía a una mujer discutiendo con ella misma a ver que era lo que mejor le quedaba.

-mierda Rouge, es solo una salida, tanto te tienes que demorar en usar un traje?-preguntó el erizo oscuro recostándose en el sillón y mirando al techo-además no entiendo esta costumbre, que significa San Valentín?-preguntó ya extasiado de tanto esperar.

-es un día especial en el que le demuestras tu amor incondicionable a aquella persona que tanto estimas-le respondió aún dentro de la habitación.

-y por que tengo que estar yo allí?-preguntó

-simple, porque tengo nervios y como tú no estas con nadie, preferí llevarte conmigo-respondió

-ok, pero anochece y yo me rajo-respondió nervioso

-está bien, aunque me hubiese gustado que nos acompañaras en mucho más-dijo algo seductiva, algo que Shadow no pudo cachear.

-como me veo?-dijo Rouge al salir y ponerse frente a Shadow.

El erizo negro quedó boquiabierto mirando a Rouge de arriba a abajo para luego decir-MALDITA SEA ROUGE, PERO SI ESTÁS VESTIDA DE LA MISMA MANERA QUE TODOS LOS DÍAS, POR QUIEN ME TOMAS!??-gritó enfurecido

La batichica contestó-lo que me costó decidir era de la ropa interior, no sabía cual usar para esta ocasión ^^U-

-ajá, ya nos podemos ir?-preguntó Shadow

-bien, vamos-dijo acercándose a la puerta

-- --

En una heladería, Sonic comía un helado mientras miraba aburridamente a Knuckles que estaba pálido y temblando de miedo-n-no…no puedo-tartamudeaba una y otra vez.

-trancas Knuckles, harás un estupendo trabajo-le dijo mostrándole el pulgar hacia arriba

Pasaron unos minutos y Knuckles pudo divisar a la murciélago por la que tanto esperaba pero luego vio que un erizo negro la acompañaba, en eso saltó Sonic-QUE HACE ESE ACÁ!!!-dijo señalando a Shadow

El erizo negro se dio la vuelta para charlar con Rouge en secreto-Rouge, acá te dejo, me da cosa estar entre una pareja y más si Sonic está acá-le dijo

-si te vas Shadow, te prometo que le diré a todos que eres virga-le dijo graciosa

-no es malo ser virga-le contestó Shadow

-a tu edad ya es demasiado vergonzoso-

-me chupa una mandarina que piensen de mí-le dijo enojado

-bien, se lo diré a Sonic-le dijo muy alegre

-bien!!! Te acompañaré en tu ridícula cita, tan solo te pido que no se lo digas a nadie-se resignó

-trato hecho-dijo contenta para luego acercarse a su amado equidna-hola mi knucklicito-dijo tomando al equidna de sus mejillas

-caramba, ya empezamos ¬¬-dijo Shadow

-y que lo digas, estos tortolitos solo arruinarán la fiesta ¬¬-le respondió el erizo azul

-porque te dispusiste a venir?-preguntó Shadow

-o era esto o era Amy…y tú?-dirigió su mirada a los ojos de Shadow

-o era esto o era que Rouge contaría una verdad mía muy incómoda-dijo sonrojándose

Por alguna razón, Sonic se le quedó viendo la cara sonrojada de Shadow, le quedaba tan bien y se veía tan atractivo, el erizo azul se quedó pensativo mirando a Shadow hasta que este le chasqueó los dedos cerca de su cara-oye faker, estas vivo?-preguntó Shadow extrañado.

Sonic sacudió un poco la cabeza y luego asintió-si Shadow, solo pensaba-le respondió nerviosamente

-que raro-contestó, su mirada se desvió a la pareja enamorada y logró ver como los ojos de Rouge se perdían en los ojos violetas de Knuckles, este, sin dejar de ver los ojos de la murciélago posó una mano sobre la de ella y le sonrió muy contento. Rouge ante aquel acto solo entrecerró los ojos.

-diukc…no se tú Sonic, pero yo me largo-dijo Shadow en voz baja

-no Shadow, no me dejes-susurró incorporándose y siguiendo al erizo moreno.

-- --

Sonic y Shadow paseaban mirando todos los adornos que se vendían y otros que se colgaban en toda la calle-vaya, al parecer esta festividad es muy importante como para que todos estén así de locos-dijo mirando tantos colores rosas y rojos, corazones, flores y otras chucherías.

-que? Acaso nunca celebraste el San Valentín?-preguntó el azulado intrigado

-mm…pues no, en el ARK no me enseñaron nada de las festividades de la Tierra pero de todos modos me parecen puras babosadas y más con eso del amor, acaso se debía crear un día para tanta estupidez?-preguntó

-bueno, yo no soy quien como para contradecirte pero tarde o temprano te llegará ese sentimiento, nadie se salva-dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, era tan linda que Shadow no pudo evitar mirarle y sentir algo.

De repente reaccionó-hmp, yo soy la forma de vida perfecta, yo no me enamoro-dijo muy burlón-el amor es para los tontos mortales-se cruzó de brazos.

-bueno hombre, está bien, creo que me equivoqué-dijo volviendo a mirar al frente.

Ambos erizos estaban cruzando frente una florería y un señor los detuvo a ambos-disculpen pequeños, vengan aquí-dijo muy contento(Sam: hhaaaa, un violador DX Max: ¬.O) ambos erizos se acercaron al señor y este le entregó una rosa a Sonic-dásela, es un obsequio de Valentín-dijo el hombre sonriente.

Sonic no quería verse descortés, entonces le dio las gracias y se acercó a Shadow algo nervioso aunque el atolondrado del erizo negro no lo notó. Sonic miró al suelo y le entregó la rosa a Shadow-emm…toma, es para ti-le dijo sin seguir mirando.

Shadow abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a aquel obsequio, no sabía de que manera responder o si quiera tomar aquella delicada ofrenda. El erizo negro se armó de valor, tomó la rosa y le contestó-muchas gracias Sonic-dijo sin dejar de mirar la rosa.

Ambos estaban algo sonrojados y no se podían ver a la cara, Sonic por la pena que tenía sí mismo por el regalo y Shadow porque se sentía demasiado raro-S-Sonic…creo que estoy enfermo-dijo volviendo a ver al erizo azul.

Sonic levantó la cabeza y preguntar-en serio? Que tienes?-mirándolo a los ojos

El erizo negro se llevó una mano al corazón y continuó-el pecho…me arde mucho-le contestó. Sonic se quedó tieso, no sabía como responder, además que los ojos de Shadow que lo miraba le gustaba su brillo, algo escondido había detrás de ese brillo pero era difícil de descifrar

La escena de rosas se había acabado para ambos erizos cuando oyeron una voz que se oía furiosa-, DONDE ESTAAAAAAAAAASS!!!-

-no puede ser, Amy me encontró-dijo Sonic con mucho miedo-tenemos que desaparecer pero ya-Sonic tomó la mano de Shadow para luego irse a velocidad supersónica.

-- --

Sonic había finalizado su corrida para llegar a una tranquila pradera, llena de árboles, plantas y flores-para que me trajiste aquí? Amy no me busca a mi-dijo algo dudoso

-jeje, es que estaba tan bien charlando contigo, conociéndote un poco más que quería continuar la charla-dijo recostándose en el suave pasto-y…eso de que te sientes mal, que es lo que pasa?-preguntó

-haa…olvídalo, ya se pasará-dijo sentándose-cambiando el tema, porque no te agrada Amy?-preguntó

-no se, supongo que nunca me interesé en ella, la verdad…nunca en mi vida me interesé en alguien de la manera de amor-respondió mirando las nubes.

-jaja, bien, si alguna vez estás atrapado me pides mi ayuda y ambos empezaremos a pelear así tu amiguita se aburre y se va xDDD-dijo muy burlón mirando a los ojos de Sonic.

-jaja, tienes razón, ella odia todo eso, gracias Shadow-dijo mirándolo a los ojos, en ese momento ambos se perdieron al ver los ojos del otro y el brillo del crepúsculo intensificaba aquel contacto visual que se daban, como si se estuviesen acariciando con las miradas. Las respiraciones de ambos se volvían cada vez mas agitadas, se oía como las respiraciones inhalaban y exhalaban profundamente pero a la vez de una manera rápida.

Ambos erizos detuvieron sus miradas para enfocarla en la niña rosada que se encontraba allí-SSSSOOONICC, has tenido toda la tarde para comprar un obsequio, donde está?-

Sonic puso una cara de seriedad, la única vez que quería un tiempo para él y ella termina estropeándolo, la verdad es que ya no se la aguantaba, siempre ha sabido tolerar pero en aquel momento su corazón fue el que mandó por todo su cuerpo-el regalo que buscas Amy, se lo di a Shadow. Él es mucho mejor que tú y eso nunca va a cambiar-El erizo azulado tomó a Shadow de su cadera y lo acercó para darle un beso profundo y algo largo.

Amy al ver eso con el corazón partido, solo se tapó la boca y huyó desesperadamente lanzando gotas salinas.

El erizo azul soltó a Shadow y enloqueció-Sh…Shadow, lo siento, lo lamento mucho, es que era la única forma que tenía para deshacerme de ella y bueno, tu sabes….no me mates-dijo nervioso

-en-entonces…me estás diciendo que eso no significó nada para ti?-preguntó el erizo negro con un pequeño aire de tristeza

-d-de que hablas Shadow?-preguntó el erizo azulado algo sonrojado.

-el beso…es que…me gustó-le respondió sin mirarlo a la cara-Sonic, tu me gustas en serio, por eso ese beso me agradó mucho…y si para ti no significó nada lo entenderé-dijo bastante nervioso y triste.

Sonic pudo oír como la voz del erizo negro se iba quebrando, cuando Shadow finalizó, posó una mano en su barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos. En ellos veía todo perfecto, su color resplandeciente como llamas y su eterno brillo por los rayos finales de un atardecer. Shadow también se quedó mirando a Sonic todo el tiempo en que este le sostenía la cara. El sol ya había desaparecido, la resplandeciente luna apenas daba su primer brillo sobre los cuerpos tiesos aún mirándose.

En ese momento, Sonic no quiso pensar más, se acercó un poco más a Shadow-vuélveme a besar, quiero que esta vez lo podamos disfrutar-dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los del erizo oscuro.

Shadow no se hizo del rogar, en ese momento solo pensaba en todo, siempre amó a aquel erizo azulado al que anteriormente le tenía rencor, en verdad lo amaba pero no sabía que era ya que nunca aprendió ese sentimiento. Ambos se acercaron para darse un profundo y delicado beso deseado por ambos, esta vez fue mucho más largo, los instintos de Shadow ayudaron un poco cuando comenzaba a unir su lengua con la del erizo azul.

Sonic, sin previo aviso posó sus manos en la cadera de Shadow acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo. El erizo negro, sin dejar de besar a Sonic, tomó su rostro con sus manos para profundizar el beso. Pasó un tiempo y finalmente se separaron por falta de aire, ambos se seguían mirando a los ojos, intentando recobrar todo el aire.

-Shadow, te amo, me gustas tanto…siempre he querido conocerte mejor pero como siempre estabas enojado dudaba si quiera que sintieras esto por mí-dijo Sonic acariciando las púas del erizo oscuro.

-Sonic, yo también te amo-respondió-es que no sabía de lo que se trataba y tenía miedo de que estuviera mal….pero ahora me doy cuenta de que esto me gusta-lo abrazó

El erizo azulado le devolvió el abrazo pero aún así quería demostrarle hasta donde podría hacerlo llegar. Sonic se acercó al cuello de Shadow para oler su aroma, el erizo negro se estremeció un poco a lo que Sonic se separó algo confundido-que pasa? No te agrada?-preguntó

-no Sonic, no es eso…de lo contrario, me gusta mucho, sigue por favor-le dijo mirándole a los ojos. El erizo azulado continuó como Shadow se lo pidió, cuando comenzó a lamer consiguió unos cuantos pequeños gemidos del erizo negro, sentía su pecho chocar con el de él por las fuertes respiraciones que aquella sensación le ofrecía.

Sonic, al oír de esa manera a Shadow, hizo que algo despertara dentro suyo. De un momento a otro ambos ya se sentían algo cansados de estar arrodillados, el erizo azul recostó a Shadow para acostarse sobre él, comenzando a besarse nuevamente. Ahora las manos de Sonic viajaban por todo el cuerpo de su amante, sentía su suavidad, su delicadeza y su voluptuosidad, las caderas y el pecho eran los lugares por donde Sonic tocaba más. Shadow solo se dejaba hacer todo, estaba muy abrumado, además quería que Sonic esté con él, que lo tocase, que lo sintiese.

Aquel beso tuvo que volver a terminar ya que el aire se le había acabado, Shadow giró en si mismo para quedar sobre Sonic. Primero le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego fue descendiendo hasta su cuello para darle unos cuantos besos y una que otra mordida llena de lujuria, el erizo negro seguía descendiendo hasta llegar a su pecho, el cual comenzó a lamerlo un poco, degustando el dulce gusto de su amante…a lo cual este solo respondía con gemidos pero a la vez no quería que se detuviese. El oscuro erizo comenzaba a acariciarle el vientre color durazno de Sonic. Su sangre comenzaba a calentarse por los estímulos, un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas, junto con más gemidos a los que no podía detener. Su rubor se hizo más notable al sentir que Shadow le manoseaba su entrepiera, haciendo un poco de presión. La mano temblante de Sonic buscaba la mano de Shadow para evitar lo inevitable. Cuando ya no podía resistir más, su miembro salió de donde estaba oculta. Shadow se separó mirando a Sonic con un poco de impresión. Una inmensa calentura recorría el cuerpo del erizo azulado, este miró pervertidamente a Shadow, quien aún estaba algo impresionado y lo tomó de la cadera para acostarlo. El erizo negro estaba algo estremecido, la cara que puso Sonic no le agradaba del todo-Sonic?-preguntó.

Su respuesta fue un jugoso beso en sus labios, como el cuerpo de su amante azulado se frotaba con el suyo, como sus labios estaban siendo mordidos y saboreados con lujuria por el por el que tanto esperó. Sonic se separó por la falta de aire y hecho un vistazo al cuerpo de Shadow, cual era iluminado por el fuerte resplandor de la luna. El erizo oscuro se abrazó de Sonic para volverlo a acercar, con cautela se acercó al oído para susurrarle-Sonic…puedes tomarme…pero por favor, se delicado-cuando terminó le besó la oreja con suavidad.

Sonic se excitó al oír aquellas palabras venir de los labios de quien tanto amaba, su corazón latía rápidamente-entonces debes calmarte, te prometo que no te haré daño-le contestó de la misma manera. Con movimientos suaves, se acercó al cuello de Shadow para comenzar a lamerlo, mientras que sus manos viajaban hasta sus piernas para comenzar a abrirlas. Shadow empezaba a sonrojarse por las estimulaciones que Sonic le ofrecía, al haber acabado de abrirle las piernas, el erizo azulado echó un pequeño vistazo al cuerpo de Shadow y tragó saliva. Miró al erizo negro a los ojos y le acarició una mejilla-tranquilo, todo irá bien-dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa, Shadow le devolvió la sonrisa, ya estaba comenzando a calmarse.

El erizo azulado tomó a su ojicarmín por las muñecas y se puso en posición, Shadow solo serró sus ojos esperando la visita de Sonic al interior de su cuerpo. En momentos, el erizo ojiesmeralda se iba metiendo en Shadow de apoco, este no paraba de gritar y llorar, le dolía mucho y al hacerlo lento empeoraba la penetración, fue algo que Sonic se dio cuenta enseguida y lo que quedaba lo metió de un jalón, Sonic con hacer eso solo ganó un grito y un gemido de dolor y placer pero sobretodo dolor. Las lágrimas de Shadow escurrían por sus rojas y brillantes mejillas, su sangre escurría y manchaba las piernas y el pene de Sonic, quien se sentía algo culpable por ello pero sus culpas y temores se desvanecieron al oír a su erizo rojo y negro gemir más de placer que de dolor, siempre ha creído que con la figura que Shadow llevaba sería muy delicado en realidad…y no se equivocaba, puede que sea un fuerte erizo que se aguantara los golpes pero por dentro sentía que era todo lo contrario, que era tan frágil que hasta podría quebrarse cual pequeña figura de un delgado cristal.

El cuerpo de Shadow comenzaba a responder ante aquella sensación, meneaba su cadera de una forma sensual y notable, como si intentase danzar con su cuerpo presionado entre el pasto y el cuerpo del erizo azul. Sonic comprendió perfectamente que era lo que Shadow quería. Sigilosamente, removió sus manos de las delgadas muñecas del ojicarmín para viajar hasta su cadera y posarlas allí.

-hooo, Shadow…estás tan apretado y caliente-gemía Sonic sin dejar de ver la cara agonizante pero placentera de su erizo negro, con pequeños movimientos, Sonic copiaba la danza de Shadow de una manera excitante y enloquecedora, movía su cadera, moviéndose y entrando más en el erizo ojicarmín. El mojado y brillante pecho del erizo negro subía a bajaba de tal manera que cuando inhalaba, chocaba con el pecho de Sonic, este solo tenía unas pocas gotas de sudor, trataba de no cerrar su párpados para apreciar la deliciosa vista de su amante oscuro, como gemía, su saliva deslizarse de sus labios creando un pequeño charquita en el pasto, su fuerte rubor mojado en lágrimas húmedas de dolor y las nuevas que salían de placer. Sonic comenzaba a hacer un lento vaivén, sacando y metiendo su pene por completo, sentía frío de afuera y el caliente y acogedor interior de Shadow.

-aahhh…ooooww, S-Sonic….aaahhh-

El erizo azulado comenzó a ir más rápido hasta el punto en el que empezó a embestir, el sonido de ambas pieles chocando, hacía una música de fondo, mezclándose con los gemidos de la pareja. A cada envestida, Shadow llevaba sus piernas adelante para volverlas a poner en su lugar, lo más abiertas que podían.

Sonic ya no aguantaba más, se pegó más a Shadow y comenzaba a hablarle entre gemidos-sabes?...sabes cuanto tiempo desee que nos uniéramos en el amor? sabes cuanto sufría por dentro cuando debía verte como un rival? Sabes cuanto me haces amarte y desearte cada día? La respuesta a todo eso es "mucho" Shadow, mucho. Sonic no paraba de moverse mientras Shadow se abrazaba fuertemente, con su boca abierta intentado recobrar algo de aire. Al final, Sonic terminó corriéndose dentro de Shadow y este con su interior lleno de semen se corrió en el pecho de su amado, su entrada se comenzaba a apretar, "abrazando" con más fuerza al pene de Sonic. Este cerró los ojos y abrió un poco la boca sin largar voz ni exhalar, solo disfrutaba de esa presión en su virilidad.

Después de un rato, Sonic salió de Shadow y lo tomó del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos-te amo Shadow, feliz San Valentín-le dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

-yo también te amo Sonic, feliz San Valentín-dijo para luego abrazarlo

Ambos se acostaron en el suave pasto para descansar un poco de aquella noche especial.

~FIN

Chicas, chicos, asexuales…FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN!!!. Espero que les haya gustado, fue un considerable esfuerzo ya que tenía la facultad que me quitaba mucho tiempo pero prometí n.n…bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ya que todo el mundo debe amar, este one-shot se lo dedico a mis dos grandes amores de la vida, aquellos que siempre están conmigo, mis confidentes, mis seres más apreciados, mis dos mosqueteros y buenos guerreros…esto va para ustedes dos, mi amado/amante y mi hermana del alma, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Y para ustedes lectores les deseo lo mejor en el día del amor, estén con su persona más querida, demuéstrenle cuanto lo/a aman, séanle sinceros, amorosos. Pueden tener muchas personas a su alrededor pero no como el ser al que le entregaste tu corazón, es hermoso amar y recibir amor. Pasen muy bien el día  
Sweet kisses  
Atte: Samantha-the-TigerGirl


End file.
